


Mute

by Emma_S18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, First Meetings, Mute - Freeform, Protective, Teens, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: There is something different about the new girl. Chloe doesn't care though.





	1. Chapter 1

There's something different about the new girl. Chloe knows this as soon as she sees her across the hall, but before she can let her curiosity get the best of her, the bell for first periode rang. 

Ten minutes after the start of the class, the principal walked into the room with the new girl following behind her. The girl had this sad look on her face, or at least that's what Chloe thought even though she could barely see it as she was looking down. 

"This is Rebeca, she'll be new to your class," the principal explained before leaving them with a few last words to their teacher. The tiny twelve-year-old almost seemed to flinch upon hearing her name, but didn't comment. 

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Rebeca?" The teacher asked trying to get the brunette's attention. 

Without looking up, the small girl shook her head. The teacher sighed. "Fine, you can take a seat wherever you want." Chloe hoped the girl would sit beside her so she could get to know the mysterious new girl. Unfortunately, the seemingly shy teen took her seat at the back of the class, far away from all the other students. 

Chloe didn't get a chance to talk to her all morning. Before she knew it it was lunch time and the teacher asked Rebeca to stay for a moment. Chloe shrugged and made her way to the cafeteria with her friends. 

"She's so weird," she heard Aubrey say. The other girls nodded in agreement. 

"Maybe she's shy," Chloe reasoned. 

"No," Aubrey said determined. "Have you seen her? She's dressed weird too." 

Just at that moment Chloe saw her just a few feet behind them. Their eyes locked and Chloe could see the sadness clearly now. The eye contact only lasted for a second before the brunette broke it off, as she turned around and left the way she came from. 

Aubrey and the other girls in their group chuckled, making Chloe turn to them and glare, before following after her. It took the redhead a while to find her. When she did she was sitting on the front steps of the school. Chloe smiled a little before plopping down next to her. 

"I'm sorry about them," she said quietly. "They're actually pretty nice when you get to know them." 

The brunette didn't respond. "It must be hard to be the new kid at school," Chloe continued, not used to having so much silence. "Not knowing anybody and then having others like Aubrey make comments about you," she frowned. "That's just not right." 

She looked at the other girl and blushed as she realized she was rambling. "I'm Chloe, by the way." 

A small smile appeared on the other girls face.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Chloe asked her, making the tentative smile vanish off of the brunette's face. 

Chloe shrugged, "that's okay," she reasured, "I talk enough for the both of us anyways. If you hadn't noticed." The two of them smiled at each other. 

"So your name is Rebeca right?" The other girl grimaced at the name and shook her head. 

The taller of the two teens frowned. "It's not?" 

The shorter one rolled her head and shook her head. She started rummaging through her bag until she found what she was looking for: her student ID. 

She showed it to Chloe, then placed her fingers above the 'Re' of her name. "Oh," Chloe said understandingly. "You want to be called Beca." It wasn't a question, but Beca still nodded happily. 

"Well, Beca," Chloe said, emphasising on the name, "I think we're going to be really fast friends." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started better then the previous one for Beca and that was all thanks to her new friend. The redhead had stuck next to her the whole day. Everything was going great until the teacher asked her a question. She looked up, eyes wide, then looked at the redhead sitting next to her looking desperately for help. The redhead smiled reassuringly and whispered to her new friend to write the answer down and hand it to her. Confusedly, Beca did what Chloe suggested. As she handed the piece of paper over to the other girl, the latter read it aloud. 

The teacher looked between both students confusedly. "Thank you, Chloe, but I'm sure that Beca can answer the question by herself." She then just went on with the class. 

Later on that day, the teacher called Beca to the front of the class. Reluctantly, the brunette got up to follow the instructions she was given. "Okay, Rebeca," the brunette flinched at the name, but didn't comment, "Can you explain what you know about the French Revolution?" 

This question caused the brunette to look around with a panicked look. Eventually, her eyes landed on the chalk resting on the teacher's desk. She went to grab it and wrote "1789" on the board, then turned to look at her teacher. 

"Even though what you wrote is right, I asked you to explain, not to write down." The teacher frowned as she didn't get a response. After a few seconds of silence, the teacher sighed and told the teen to sit back down. 

The following day was much of the same. When Beca refused to talk once more, the teacher frustratedly asked her to stay after class. When class was done that day, Chloe and Beca stopped at the teacher's desk as requested. Both girls waited for the class to clear out, then the redhead asked their teacher: "What can we do for you?" 

The teacher shook her head. "I asked Rebeca to stay after class because I want to talk to her," she looked between both girls, "alone." 

Chloe nodded and turned to leave when Beca put her hand on her arm, indicating she wanted the other girl to stay. Beca then looked up at the teacher defiantly, as if challenging her to make her friend leave. 

"Fine," The teacher gave in. Then looked at the shortest of the two, "I've spoken to your father, Rebeca,-"

Before she could get anything else out, she was interrupted by the other teen. "Actually, it's Beca," earning herself a grateful smile from her friend. 

"Anyways," the teacher said, "R-" she looked at Chloe then emphasised "Beca" before going on, "I've spoken to your father about your behaviour in class." Neither of the students reacted to the statement so the teacher went on, getting more and more frustrated with the lack of reaction. "He said you don't any speech disabilities." Beca wasn't surprised and just continued to stare at the teacher hoping to be done with this conversation as soon as possible. "So what? You just refuse to talk?" The frustration was getting more and more obvious in the way the teacher talked. Beca shrugging in response was not helping one bit. "Ugh, Beca! You do know it's not normal, right? You can't just spend the rest of your life being mute, you know?"

To this, Chloe looked angry. "Normal? What does that even mean? Almost everything Aubrey says is kinda judgemental, Stacie can't talk without flirting to anything or anyone, everything Amy says is just weird and I obviously talk way too much," she rambled on about her friends, "Is being mute that much worse? I absolutely don't think so." With that being said, she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the class and then the school. 

Once they were outside, Chloe seemed to realise what had just happened. She spun around to make sure that her friend was alright only to find her grinning back at her. Never had anyone stood up for her like that. The redhead blushed a little. "Shut up," she mumbled, shyly looking away from her friend, to which Beca raised her hands in surrender. She squeezed Chloe's hand hoping she'd understand it was her way of telling her "Thank you". Of course, the other girl understood and smiled back up at her. 

From that moment on the two girls were pretty much inseparable. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the two girls met and everything was going great. The spent all of their time at school together, Chloe talking most of the time and Beca replying with meaningful looks and the occasional note. They would meet up in front of the school in the morning and not leave each other's side until school was over. 

Today was different though. Chloe was standing in front of the entrance, as she had every day for the last few weeks, waiting for her friend. The first bell rang, but Chloe remained there, alone and waiting for her friend, hoping she was just a little late. As the second bell rang, Chloe seemed to realise she was late for class and ran inside, hoping she wouldn't get into too much trouble. 

During the whole class, the redhead couldn't focus on anything other than the worry she felt for her friend. Where was Beca? Why wasn't she at school? Was her friend alright? More and more questions started filling the girl's mind. 

When it was time to head to lunch, the young girl waited for everyone to leave the room, before heading to the front where her teacher was preparing for the next class. "Miss?" Chloe tried to get her attention. 

"Chloe, shouldn't you be heading to lunch?" The teacher asked her. 

The girl nodded, "I just wanted to ask you a question," she explained. The teacher nodded for her to continue. "I was just wondering if you knew why Beca wasn't at school today." 

The teacher smiled at the young girl's concern. "Beca's father called this morning," she said. "Beca has the flu. She might be at home all week." 

"Oh," was all the response she got. 

The teacher looked as the sad-looking redhead was about to exit her class. "Hey, Chloe," she called the student back to her desk. "Maybe you could keep her homework for her. She might need some help catching up when she gets back." 

A small smile crossed Chloe's face. "I can do that," she told the teacher determined. To Chloe, it seemed like a brilliant idea. She could ask Beca to come over to her house after school so they could help her catch up and then they could just hang out together. 

Up until this point, the two teens had only hung out at school. Chloe had wanted to ask her newest friend to hang out outside of school, but Beca seemed to dislike talking about her home life, making Chloe nervous that the brunette might not want to see her outside of school. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

For the next couple of days, Chloe kept waiting at the front entrance, excited for her friend to be back. It wasn't until Thursday that the girl actually showed up. Chloe smiled widely as she saw Beca approach. She ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. 

"How are you?" Chloe asked, "The teacher told me you were sick. Are you feeling better? I've missed you so much! School is just so boring when you're not there." She took a huge breath before continuing, telling Beca every single thing she'd missed while she was away. 

By the end of it, Chloe looked up at her friend and saw the girl grinning widely. "I was rambling again, wasn't I?" She blushed a little when Beca nodded. "I'm sorry," she frowned a little, "I just missed you a lot." 

Beca smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it lightly to tell her friend she'd missed her too.

When they got to the brunette's locker, Chloe seemed to remember something. She put down her backpack and took out a stack of papers. "The teacher gave me your homework," she explained. "I also photocopied my notes." A shy smile crossed the redhead's face, as she nervously added. "If you want, we could meet up this weekend and I could help you catch up." 

Beca hesitated at that and Chloe's smile faltered. The look on her friend's face told her everything she needed to know. The brunette obviously didn't want to hang out with her outside of school. She put her best fake smile onto her face and shook her head. "We totes don't have to, you know. I'm sure you don't need my help anyway." 

Beca squeezed her hand again, this time to get her attention back as she shook her head. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down before handing it to Chloe: "I would love to hang out, but I have music lessons during weekends. Maybe you could come over after?" 

As she read it, Chloe's fake smile turned into a real one. "I didn't know you were into music?" Beca nodded, smiling widely. "I can come by after. What time do you get home?" 

To answer that question, Beca held up four fingers. 

"Great!" Chloe said, "I can't wait!"


End file.
